One Mistake
by BacktraF
Summary: America is being his usual self during one of the world meetings, but England is more annoyed than normal and takes it out on him. When the golden haired, blue eyed boy leaves the meeting, England has to find him make it up to him. Slight USUK


One Mistake

England sat through the meeting, listening to America's idiotic suggestions and solutions, trying so hard not to tell him to shut up. He had just about enough of the nation's antics. It seemed Germany had the same idea because he looked like he was about to jump up and stop him. Not two seconds later, the German hit the table with his hands and stood.

"America, wrap up your speech!" Germany said, annoyed.

England almost sighed with relief that the annoying nation was shut up. Almost. Germany telling him to shut up didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. Instead, he laughed at Germany, told him 'chill out, dude' and continued on with his rant. The Brit let his head hit the table with a loud 'thunk' and many eyes turned in his direction.

Lifting his head again he saw that the only people who were actually paying attention to America were Japan and Russia. Japan had been close with America for many years, so that explained why he was listening so intently. Then there was Russia. England couldn't think of a good reason that Russia would be paying attention. The only thing that popped into his head was that maybe he was planning on how to make America become one with him. England shuddered at the thought and turned back to his notes.

There was barely anything written on the pieces of paper. Sighing the old nation turned back to Germany and caught his eye. He made a face that pleaded the younger nation to stop America. Germany was more than a little annoyed that he was always the one to stop America.

"America, that is more than enough."

"Aw, come on, I was just getting to the conclusion."

England scoffed. "Oh, yes. We all want to spend another two hours listening to that."

"Hey, I just want to finish my part."

"If you do, then everyone else won't get a chance to talk."

"England..."

"You have to find a way to make everyone's life miserable, don't you?"

"I..."

"It's all about America. Everyone bow down to America." England bowed in a mocking way. "Honestly, who would want to follow you? You'd get us all killed!"

"Angleterre," France said in an effort to stop the mad nation.

"Shut up Frog!" England shouted. Turning back to America he continued. "I'd like to know where I went wrong in raising you."

America's big grin had long since disappeared. His eyes began to shine with tears at his former guardian's words. His cheeks were tinged a bright red in embarrassment. His heart quickened it's pace in alarm. "England..."

The Brit was also red, but in fury. "Don't you dare speak."

America looked down at his feet in an effort to hide the tears that had begun to fall. His shoulders began to tremble and he looked over at Germany. "Sorry, just finish the meeting without me." And with that America left the room.

Once he was gone, no one dared to move. All eyes were on England, while the Briton looked at the door. A wave a realization and guilt went through him. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, so he steadied himself with the table. "What have I done?"

"Uh..." Germany wasn't sure how to continue the meeting. So instead he ended it. "I guess that we're done for now..."

Everyone wanted to get out of the room as fast as they could. All except England. He sat in his chair with his face in his hands. He felt horrible. America had done nothing wrong and because the Brit was annoyed, he had taken it all out on the poor nation. France made his way over to England and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Angleterre, you need to talk with him."

"I can't believe I said those things."

France said nothing and left the Brit to decide what to do. After a few minutes, England stood from his seat. He had to find America and apologize. Stepping out of the meeting room, England took his cell phone and dialed America's number. It rang six times before the voicemail answered.

"Hey, this is America! If you are in need of rescuing..." England hung up and sighed.

"Where is that bloody git?" He had no idea where to start looking. He opened every door he passed and peeked inside, but everytime, he came up empty. The longer he looked the more his concern grew for the missing nation.

After a few more minutes, he picked up his phone again and dialed America's number. Once the voicemail message was over, he spoke. "America, you bloody git, you better call me back... I-I'm sorry about what happened at the meeting." He closed the phone and leaned against the wall. 'Why can't I think before I speak?' He asked himself.

As he continued walking, the sound of soft crying came from a room on his right. The Brit opened the door slowly, finding it dark in the room. He called out cautiously. "America?"

The sound stopped and something fell. "America, is that you?"

"E-England?"

"What are you doing here in the dark?"

England heard America suck in a shaky breath. "I-I don't know."

The Brit was becoming impatient. His hands searched for the light switch. After finding it, he turned on the light, revealing a small office. "America?" Looking around some more, he saw the nation trying to hide in the far corner of the room. Sighing, he walked over to the American and placed his hand on his shoulder. America jumped at the action, but made no attempt to move away.

"America, I-I'm sorry." When he received no response, he pulled the nation off the floor and into a hug. "I'm sorry, you git! Can't you at least acknowledge me?"

America's arms wrapped themselves around England and embraced him. His head fell forward onto the Brit's chest and he continued to cry.

"Please, forgive me." England whispered. "I shouldn't have said those things. It was stupid of me. I..."

The Briton was cut off by America's lips against his. He pulled away quickly, blushing like mad. "W-What was that for?"

"Sorry." America stared down at his feet.

England felt guilty again. He kept telling himself that there was no need to feel guilty because he had done nothing wrong. He knew, however, that America had had feelings for him for a long time. The Brit thought that the love was only one sided, but recently, he began to realize that they were mutual.

He lifted America's head. "You bloody Yank. Making me feel guilty." This time, England kissed America. When they pulled apart, they left the small room and headed down the hall.

"We better let everyone know you're alright. They're worried."

America nodded his head and grabbed Englands hand. The older nation blushed at the action but smiled. He could learn to like this.

111

So... yeah. I don't know why I wrote this, but enjoy all you USUK fans. Don't forget to review~! 


End file.
